thestartofsomethingnewfffandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Young
We Are Young is originally sung by Fun. It was sung by New Directions in We Are Back. Lyrics Alicia: Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State Rachel: '''My lover, he is waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and '''Oscar: '''I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget '''Finn: '''But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know I'm trying hard to take it back '''Ryan: So if by the time the bar closes Ryan, Quinn and Justin: And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Oscar with New Directions: Tonight We are young Alicia and Oscar with New Directions: '''So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun '''Santana and Amy with New Directions Girls: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Raven: Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I (with Santana: I just thought) Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart Alicia and Rachel: But our friends are back So let's raise a cup Cause I found someone to carry me home Alicia and Oscar with New Directions: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Amy: Whoa! Mercedes and Amy with New Directions Girls: Tonight We are young (Oscar with the ND boys: We are young) So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire) We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter) Than the sun Justin: '''Carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) '''Quinn: Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) Justin: '''Carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) '''Quinn: '''Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) '''Justin: '''Carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) '''Oscar with the New Directions boys: The world is on my side, I have no reason to run Justin: Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) Oscar with the New Directions boys: So will someone come and carry me home tonight Justin: Carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) Raven: The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir Justin: '''Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) '''Raven: So will someone come and carry me home Alicia: Tonight We are young Alicia and Oscar: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Amy: '''We are young '''Raven and Amy with New Directions: Tonight (Mercedes: Yeah!) We are young (Oscar with the ND boys: We are young) So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: Fire) We can burn brighter (New Directions: Brighter) Than the sun Alicia and Oscar: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight Category:Songs Sung by Raven Category:Songs Sung by Alicia Category:Songs Sung by Amy Category:Songs Sung by Oscar Category:Songs Sung by Justin Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs